


Stop mocking me you...

by ArtFoxLife



Series: Malec drabbles [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Episode: s01e11 Blood Calls to Blood, M/M, Malec, Mocking, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtFoxLife/pseuds/ArtFoxLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus mocks Alec and Alec just can't control his thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop mocking me you...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mock
> 
> Dislaimer: The characters and world belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare

I knew Magnus doesn’t agree with my decision, I knew it very well. He never understood how important and neccesary the wedding with Lydia is and he wasn’t afraid to show it. No matter how complicated our situation was though I knew he could help Isabelle and that is more than worth the humiliation.

I am a warrior and I have to face problems, not hide from them, that’s why I find myself standing in the middle of his appartement listening to his old, stuck-up shadowhunter impression.

„The law is the law.“

_„He’s so cute, I can’t even...oh damn it.“_


End file.
